Double the Fun
by Failte
Summary: A totally unnecessary, fluffy, fun story about Keith and Allura finding out they're expecting twins.


Hi Everyone,

This story came from Cubbie requesting another Keith and Allura story. This is not an action story, this is strictly a totally unnecessary, fluffy, fun one-shot about Keith and Allura discovering she's pregnant with the twins. What can I say, I was feeling sentimental after the holidays and came up with this little story.

I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks,

Failte

* * *

"Are you serious?" Allura asked excitedly.

"Very serious," Tess replied with a grin.

Keith and Allura stood over the screen to the videophone in Allura's office, looking down at the smiling face of their middle daughter and her husband.

"Twins?" Allura laughed.

Griff let out a long breath. "Yup. Twins."

"You seem a little…unsure," Keith said to his son-in-law.

Tess glanced at her husband. "I think the word you want to use is _terrified_."

"I would go with overwhelmed," Griff admitted.

After three years of marriage and two successful restaurants, Tess and Griff had decided they were ready to start a family. They had planned on having two children, just not at the same time.

"It can be overwhelming," Allura said, sympathetically. "But it's worth it. You guys will do so well, I am so happy for you. When are you due?"

"March 30." Tess took a deep breath and glanced at Griff before looking at her parents. "And it gets better."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we found out it was twins, we wanted to know if we were going to have Declan and Gideon 2.0. So, we wanted to know the sex of the babies, you know, to prepare."

"And?" Keith asked.

"Girls," Griff replied. "We're having two girls. At the same time."

Allura let out an excited squeak before clapping both hands over her mouth.

Tess laughed. "And they're identical."

"Oh, you are in for a fun ride," Keith said.

"I was really shocked when they told us," Tess admitted. "But the more I think about it, the more excited I am."

Allura smiled at her son-in-law. "And what about you?"

"I'm still waiting for the shock to wear off."

"Well, you have about five months to warm up to the idea," Tess teased.

"Well, Tessy, you know I am only a phone call away if you need anything," her mother said. "And I want you to let me know when would be a good time to visit because I do want to see you while you're pregnant and, of course, I'll be there after the babies are born."

"Oh, Mom, please come any time. You and Dad are always welcome."

"And we want to buy you the cribs! So far we've bought all the grandkids' cribs and we want to do it for you too."

"Really? Thanks! We're still trying to figure out the nursery, come and visit and we'll go crib shopping." Tess said excitedly.

"You're going to go broke buying cribs," Griff quipped.

"So far, we've only had to buy one for each family," Keith said. "You guys had to go and have two babies at once."

Tess snorted. "Yeah, what can I say, my sister and sisters-in-law are just a bunch of wusses. _One_ baby at a time? Lightweights."

"Your babies are due about three months after Gideon and Lynnai's baby." Allura told them.

Tess counted on her fingers. "So our kids will be grandkids seven and eight?"

"Let's see." Allura ticked them off on her fingers. "Cady and Tristan have Sammy, Jake, and Nate, Declan and Brina have Cyrus, Gideon and Lynnai have Collete and baby-to-be, so, yeah, your little ones will be seven and eight."

"Hm. Should we tell Cady we're having girls?"

"She's come to terms with the fact that everyone is having daughters but her," Allura smiled. "But I think they're going to try for one more. And I think Lynnai's having a boy."

"I figured it would just be easier to send an email to everyone rather than try to catch them all on the phone. I'll do that when we're done."

"Okay, sounds like a good plan. Thanks for telling us. We're so happy for you."

"Call any time, for any reason," Keith added.

"We will, thanks!"

"And Griff?"

Griff looked up at his father-in-law. "Yes sir?"

"It seems a little overwhelming right now, but you'll have the time of your life."

Griff grinned at him. "I know, sir, thanks."

After they disconnected the call, Allura turned to her husband with a huge smile on her face. "Our Tessy is having twins. Identical twin girls!"

"I know, I thought Cady would be the one to have twins. Do you think Tess' twins will have powers, like the boys?"

Allura shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised, we won't know until they're older and can tell us. I'm just sorry they're going to grow up so far away."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. Tess and Griff both put a lot of emphasis on the importance of family, both girls will know as much about their Arusian heritage as their Irish heritage. We'll see a lot of them and they'll know us. I'm more worried about Griff. He looked absolutely terrified."

Allura laughed. "Griff is a good man and he'll be a great father, once the shock wears off, he'll be excited. And, sweetheart, when you heard we were having twins you had the exact same expression on your face for about a week."

"I did not."

"You did too!"

"Well, things were different. Arus was still rebuilding, we had a toddler, I thought we were only adding one more, not two."

"We knew twins ran in my family."

**Almost 29 years ago…**

Keith woke slowly and stared at the plastic white box with the red light. He could hear his daughter cooing and babbling, knowing it would be about 5 minutes, if he was lucky, before she started getting louder and letting them know she was ready to start her day.

Rolling onto his back, he glanced at his wife. Allura was still sleeping, curled on her side, facing him. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Her hair fell over her cheek and her mouth was slightly curved up in a content smile. Keith had noticed lately that she seemed a bit tired and he was afraid she was pushing herself too hard.

Lotor was dead, killed a month before by Pidge after the Doom Prince and Hagar had infiltrated the castle. In the past month, the rebuilding of Alforia and surrounding communities had become their main focus and they were making a lot of progress. But it meant plenty of long hours for all of them.

If things continued to be quiet and if they moved further ahead of schedule on the rebuilding, Keith was hoping the two of them could get away, even if it was just for one night, and relax. Maybe even work on giving Cady that sibling they had been talking about.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, Cady let out a loud squeal.

Wanting to give Allura more time to sleep, Keith slipped from the bed and left the room.

Cady's nursery was just next door. When he slid the door open, he was greeted by the smiling face of his fifteen month old daughter. She stood in her crib and clutched the railing, doing an excited little dance. Her mouth was wide open and her blonde curls sticking out all around her head.

"Good morning, Baby Girl," he whispered, scooping her out of the crib.

"Dada! Baba ya!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck, clutching his hair in her tiny hands.

"Always going straight for the hair," he grumbled, prying her fingers open.

"Mama."

"We're letting Mama sleep in a bit," he explained, patting her bottom as he crossed to the changing table. "Feels like you've got a bit of a full diaper."

"Fu."

"FuLL," he repeated, emphasizing the L's.

"Fu."

"Close enough." Keith unzipped her pajamas and changed her diaper, slipping her into a clean onesie. All the while, he spoke quietly, telling her stories, trying to remember the fairy tales his mother had told him when he was a child. Cady listened, making noises and trying to repeat words.

In their bedroom, Allura was still curled up in the bed, but she was awake, a smile on her lips as she listened to her husband and daughter. She had wakened when Keith had slid their door shut, but she didn't feel like getting up just yet. It was bitter cold outside, a loud wind blowing against the castle, and their bed was so warm and cozy. Then she had heard Keith's voice and she just listened. She was so lucky and so in love.

"Shall we go see if Mama is up?" Keith asked through the monitor.

"Mama!" Cady repeated.

Allura sat up and piled her pillows behind her, ready to greet visitors.

The door slid open, Cady squealed and nearly fell out of Keith's arms when she lunged toward her mother.

"Good morning, sweetpea." Allura held her arms out to accept her excited little girl. "This is the best way to wake up."

Cady threw herself onto her mother's chest and cuddled in.

"Good morning," Keith said, leaning over to kiss Allura on the top of the head. "How're you feeling?"

She stroked her daughter's back as Cady pulled on her hair. "Oh, I'm fine. Kinda wishing we could just stay in bed all day, but there is work to be done. How're you doing?"

He lowered himself to the side of the bed. "I'm just fine. Why don't you cuddle the Cady Bear for a few minutes while I grab a quick shower, then I'll take her down for breakfast?"

Allura pushed the comforter back. "I'll feed her."

"No, take it easy, Allura, I can handle it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's going on?"

Keith rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "Honey, I'm worried about you. You seem like you're getting a little rundown. It won't hurt anything if you just rest a while longer. I can bring you breakfast in bed."

"Oh, really, Keith, you're being silly. I'm fine and I have a lot to do today. There is no day off when you're a ruling monarch. You know that."

"I just worry about you."

Allura reached up and stroked his cheek. "You've been rundown too, I worry about you."

"Tell you what," Keith said, tickling Cady as she began fussing. "I'm going to the university this afternoon with Pidge to check on the arrival of the new computers and help to set up the labs. Then tonight, we make it an early night. Just you and me."

"Sounds like a plan." Allura gave him a quick kiss before standing and handing him the baby. "But I don't think little Miss Cady can wait for you to shower."

Keith watched as she pulled her robe from the closet. After tying the belt, she hesitated, her hand over her stomach. "Allura?"

She turned, a smile on her face. "Go, get dressed. If we want to find time to get together tonight, we have to get our work done."

Pidge and Lance were already seated at the kitchen table when she entered, enjoying the pancakes Nanny was making. Sky was strapped into a bouncy seat on a chair next to her father, her eyes nearly closed and a pacifier in her mouth.

"G'morning, Allura," Pidge greeted her as he poured entirely too much syrup over his stack.

"Good morning guys," she said, settling her wriggly daughter into her high chair. "You guys are up early."

Lance shrugged. "Darcy had a rough night. I took the munchkin and sneaked out so she could sleep in."

Darcy was still on medical leave, recovering from Lotor's attack and Sky's birth. While she had made great progress, she was still weak and had some nights where sleep eluded her.

"Anything I can do?" Allura poured some cereal on the high chair tray to distract her daughter while she cut up a banana.

Nanny set a sippy cup of milk in front of the little Princess. "I'll make up a tray for you to take up to her."

"Thanks, Nanny, but last I checked, she was finally sleeping, I don't want to wake her just now." Lance said. "She just needs rest right now. I don't want her to worry about anything other than building her strength."

Allura felt nausea tickle her throat at the scent of the banana. She stood at the counter and closed her eyes, trying to fight back the need to run to the bathroom.

They had been talking lately about having another baby, Allura knew Keith was eager to have another and, while she did want more children, she hoped to wait until things were more settled in Alforia. It felt different than it had when she was pregnant with Cady. The morning sickness hadn't started yet, with Cady it had been fierce from the beginning, but certain smells were hitting her hard. Combining that with the changes she was feeling in her body and the fact that they hadn't been too careful with protection, she knew she was pregnant.

"Allura?"

She glanced over her shoulder and flashed Lance a smile. "What?"

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Want the rest of this banana?" Allura sprinkled the little pieces of banana she had cut up on the high chair tray and held out the other half of the fruit.

"I'll take it," Pidge said, holding out his hand.

Hunk walked in, wishing them all a good morning while stifling a yawn.

"Late night?" Pidge teased.

"I thought that waiting a year would mean we had more time to plan the wedding," Hunk said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I also didn't fully realize how much goes into the planning."

"And it's just starting," Allura said. "Please let me know if there is anything we can do to help out."

"Oh, Pat knows exactly what she wants, she just wants it all set, like, _now_."

"Good morning, gang," Keith greeted them as he walked into the kitchen.

Allura grabbed his arm. "You're on daddy duty."

He studied her a moment before nodding.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to grab a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes." Allura waited until she was in the hall before speeding to a quick walk. She made it to the bathroom just in time to start her first real bout of morning sickness.

Twenty minutes later, Allura, dressed in gray slacks and a pale pink blouse, headed back to the kitchen. Her communicator beeped on her waistband and she unhooked it.

"Hey, Pidge and I are going to head down to the university," Keith said. "I want to go early so I can get back early."

"Sounds like a plan," she replied. "Please keep me updated and let me know what else needs to be done."

Keith hesitated, as though he was going to say something else, but instead he just nodded. "Will do. Love you."

Allura looked up as she approached the kitchen and saw Keith standing by the doorway. "Love you too."

He snapped his communicator shut and grinned at her. "Take it easy."

"You too." She knew, from the way he studied her that something was up. "And stop worrying."

"Stop giving me things to worry about."

Allura grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close for a kiss. "I wouldn't want you to get bored."

Keith smirked down at her. "I don't think that could happen."

"Come on, break it up!" Pidge said, grabbing Keith's arm as he walked past. "You're the one who wanted to leave early."

Nanny was finishing cleaning up from breakfast and Cady was still in her high chair, playing with a wooden spoon, a plastic spatula, and a spaghetti strainer.

"Have you told the Captain yet?" Nanny asked as she wiped down the counter.

"Told him what?"

Nanny turned to her and smiled. "You can't hide it from me, Your Highness."

Allura felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "How…how did you know? I haven't even been to Dr. Gorma yet to verify it."

"What are you waiting for? Go see him now."

"I was going to go when Cady was down for her morning nap."

"I will watch the Princess. Go, see Dr. Gorma, and then get your work done so you and the Captain can celebrate tonight."

Allura hugged the older woman. "Thank you, Nanny, for everything."

"Ach, stop, you don't need to thank me," Nanny said softly as she patted Allura's back. "I should be thanking you for giving me more babies to play with."

Dr. Gorma was in his office when Allura arrived. "What can I do for you, Your Highness?"

"I, uh, I think I'm pregnant."

He nodded and stood from behind his desk. "Let's go in to exam room 2 and see what we can find out."

After her exam, Dr. Gorma took a vial of her blood back to his small lab to test, promising to be back soon.

Allura sat on the examining table and rested her hand on her stomach. She knew without a doubt she and Keith were expecting again, but they had to make sure all the i's were dotted and the t's crossed.

"Well, Your Highness, its official," Dr. Gorma announced with a grin when he reentered. "You are most definitely pregnant. We could do an early intrascan to try and get a better idea of your due date…"

"No!" Allura interrupted, jumping to her feet. "We can't do that until Keith is here."

"Okay, well, my best guess is that you're probably around four to six weeks now. I want you started on your prenatal vitamins today. We can schedule your intrascan for two weeks from today."

"Thanks, Dr. Gorma."

"And I want you to take it easy, running a planet, raising a toddler, and being pregnant will be very tiring," he lectured.

"I know. I will."

* * *

It took every ounce of self-control and patience she possessed for Allura to get any work done. All she wanted to do was call Keith back to the castle so she could tell him, but they both had work to do. And she wanted to surprise him.

She finished up her correspondence and spent the next several hours online looking at baby stuff. Would Cady be out of her crib by the time the baby came or would they have to get another crib? How were they going to explain a baby to Cady?

When Keith and Pidge weren't back in time for lunch, Allura finally caved and texted him: **Hey, how's it going?**

After a few minutes, he responded: **Fine, just more to do than we thought. Everything ok?**

**Everything is fine. When do you think you'll be home?**

**What's wrong? We can head back now.**

**No, I was just curious. Don't hurry.** Typing the last two words was hard, Allura did want him home. She wanted to tell him and hug him and celebrate.

**We'll be back around 4.**

**See you then. Love you.**

**Love you too, Angel.**

Allura slid her phone into her pocket and went to find Cady for lunch.

After eating, Allura returned to her office and got online. Before Keith returned home, she had bought several new outfits that would work for a boy or girl, a new monitor (they were going to need two now), and a baby doll for Cady in hopes that would help her better understand what was happening.

Allura kept checking her watch and as it got closer to 4:00, she became more and more anxious. She paced her office, straightening the books on her shelves and stopping to pick up a picture of Cady that was taken when she was about two hours old. Tears pricked her eyes and she rubbed a hand over her stomach.

A quick knock on her door had the picture slipping from her hand, the frame hitting the floor causing the glass to break.

"Oh, dammit," she muttered, her voice shaking as she crouched down to pick up the frame. "Come in!"

"Hey, honey, we…Allura, what happened?" Keith rushed over to help her clean up the mess. "Be careful, leave the little pieces and I'll go get the vacuum."

Allura sat back on her heels and wiped her cheek with the back of her had. "Keith."

He looked up and saw her wet eyes. "What's wrong? Did you cut yourself?"

"Keith, I'm pregnant."

A slow grin spread across his face. "What?"

"I, uh, I'm pregnant."

"Ha!" He jumped to his feet and grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet. "I knew it!"

"You _knew_ it?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you were not hiding it well. Did you go see Dr. Gorma? What did he say?"

"Everything looks good. He thinks I might be around four to six weeks along, we're going back in two weeks for the intrascan."

Keith pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her waist and cradling the back of her head with his other hand. "This is great news, isn't it?"

"The best," she whispered, her voice caught with emotion.

For several long moments, they stood in her office, wrapped around each other.

Keith gently stroked her back. "How're you feeling?"

"Right now?" She leaned back to look at him. "I feel fine. But this morning I discovered the smell of bananas make me sick."

"When are we going to tell everyone?"

"I hadn't really thought about that. I definitely want to wait until I'm in my second trimester before we make the official announcement, but I don't think I can keep this a secret from the guys too long."

He lowered his forehead to hers. "Maybe make it a dinner announcement?"

She grinned up at him. "You can't wait, can you?"

"No, I can't."

* * *

Dinner that night was a joyous occasion. For the first time since she had been attacked, Darcy joined them at the dining room table. She was very pale and still weak, but she was thrilled to be among her friends again. Just a few days earlier, Dr. Gorma had released her from the hospital and she had spent those days in her room resting and bonding with her young daughter while Lance fawned over her.

"This feels so good," Darcy sighed. "I feel like I'm finally returning to the world of the living."

"Don't push yourself," Lance warned.

She rolled her eyes. "Sitting upright and eating isn't pushing myself."

"Okay, before this turns into a big fight that ends with the two of them making out," Keith spoke up.

"I think we're becoming predictable," Lance muttered to his wife.

"Allura and I have an announcement," Keith continued.

"You're kicking us all out of the castle?"

"You're adopting Pidge?"

"You're retiring the Lions and turning them into rides for the Voltron themed amusement park."

"I'm seriously thinking about it, he's too old now, and the theme park plans are on hold until we can actually get Voltron to turn a cartwheel," Allura replied.

"And we are s_o_ close to nailing that cartwheel," Pidge said.

Lance shrugged. "We have the somersault down."

"What is your announcement?" Darcy asked.

Allura slid her hand over and took Keith's. "We are going to be making Cady a big sister in a few months."

"No way! That's great!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Wow, you guys wasted no time!" Lance added.

Pidge grinned. "You will have to kick us all out of the castle to make room for all your little rugrats."

"Congratulations," Darcy said, reaching over to squeeze Keith's other hand. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks guys," Keith said. "But we are keeping it under wraps for a little while longer. We don't want anything leaked to the press."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Really? You feel the need to say that to us?"

"Just covering our bases."

"We know you won't say anything," Allura assured him.

"So… names?" Darcy asked.

The rest of the meal was spent discussing babies, names, baby sitting responsibilities, and whether or not they really could get Voltron to turn a cartwheel.

* * *

Later that evening, Keith found his way to his daughter's room where Allura sat in the rocking chair with Cady on her lap, facing her. The little girl was ready for bed, dressed in yellow footed pajamas with a puppy embroidered on the front.

"Baby."

"Bay-Bay!"

"That's right." Allura took Cady's hand and put it on her stomach. "Baby in Mama's tummy."

"Bay-bay." Cady patted her own stomach.

"Oh no," Keith said. "We're not even thinking about that for another 30 or 40 years."

Allura looked up and smiled at him. "I want her to be prepared."

"She loves Sky."

"Yes, but she doesn't have to share Sky with us. She's going to have to learn to share us."

"We'll have to look into the best way to handle this."

"I ordered her a baby doll, it comes with bottles and diapers and a stroller. I thought that if we got her involved from the beginning she would handle it all better."

Keith crossed the room and picked up his little girl, nuzzling her neck. "Cady Bear will handle it beautifully."

"Dada," Cady mumbled, tugging at the button on his shirt.

He kissed the top of her head. "Cady."

"Bay-bay." She patted his stomach.

"Oh no," Keith said as Allura laughed. He lifted Cady high above him. "We'll leave having the babies to Mama."

"Give me my Princess," Allura said as Cady yawned and rubbed her eye with a tiny fist.

Keith kissed her forehead before handing the little girl to his wife.

Allura cuddled Cady onto her lap, rocking her as she quietly shared old Arusian tales her own parents had told her.

As Keith watched, his heart full as emotion made his throat raw, Cady drifted to sleep. She fought it as she always did.

"Time to go night-night," Allura whispered, running her hand over Cady's curls.

"No. "

Allura chuckled. "Yes, night-night. Go to sleep, Baby Girl."

"She's not even two and she's already fighting us about bedtime," Keith whispered as they left her room a few minutes later.

"Oh, I have no doubt she is going to be a handful," Allura replied, slipping her arm around his waist.

"And we're adding another kid to this family?" He asked as he slid their bedroom door closed behind them.

"Hey, you said you wanted more kids."

"Nah," he teased, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. "I just wanted to have my way with you."

Allura slid her arms up around his neck. "Yeah, like you even need a reason to do that."

He slowly pulled her blouse out of the waistband of her slacks. "So, you're saying I don't need to come up with some line about celebrating in order to seduce you tonight?"

"Maybe I'm not in the mood."

Keith looked up from where he had been unbuttoning her blouse and glanced at her, wordlessly, his eyebrow raised in question.

"I mean, now that I know the truth as to why you've been knocking me up."

He laughed and leaned over so his forehead rested against her shoulder. "I love you, so much, Allura."

"Okay." She stepped back and let her blouse fall off her shoulders. "I'm in the mood now."

* * *

The next two weeks seemed to drag on. The morning of the intrascan, Allura was up at six and ready to go. Their appointment with Dr. Gorma was set for eight and she knew she could very easily throw around her weight as queen and demand to be seen now, but it just wasn't in her to do that.

She was too excited to eat and let Keith take Cady down to feed her. But her dream of a long, hot shower was interrupted by morning sickness. Wrapped in her robe, Allura reclined back on the bed and closed her eyes. She tried to relax and calm her stomach.

Keith found her there just over an hour later, sound asleep. He smiled and gently shook her shoulder. "Angel, wake up."

"Wha' is it?" She mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's almost eight."

"Oh!" She sat straight up. "I fell asleep."

"I noticed."

"We have to go!" She jumped up and ran to the closet, pulling out a sweater.

"I think he'll wait for us."

"Where's Cady?"

"Nanny has her."

Allura threw her robe over her vanity chair and pulled on a pair of jeans. "Should she go with us? You know, see the baby."

"She's a little young, I don't think she'll get it."

She ran into the bathroom and grabbed her hairbrush. "Did you see her with the baby doll? She kept banging it's head on the floor. She doesn't get the whole baby thing."

Keith smiled. "I promise you, Cady will not bang the real baby on the floor."

"Okay, let's go!" Allura announced, charging out of the bathroom.

"Honey?"

"What?"

"Forgetting something?" He pointed to her bare feet.

"Oh for…" She looked around and settled on her slippers. "I'm pregnant, no one will judge me."

Dr. Gorma was waiting for them when they arrived. "How are you feeling, Your Highness?"

"Okay. I'm a little nauseous and I threw up once this morning. But it's no worse than it was with Cady, a little less actually."

"Come with me, we brought the intrascan into room one."

Allura took Keith's hand and squeezed it excitedly as they followed the doctor.

"Hop up on the table and lift your sweater, please," Dr. Gorma said as he started up the machine.

After spreading gel over her stomach, Dr. Gorma began running the intrascan wand over her abdomen. "And there you go." Using his finger he circled the little blob on the screen.

"Our little peanut," Allura whispered.

Dr. Gorma moved the wand. "Hm."

"Hm?" Keith repeated. "Hm, what?"

"Well, if you look there, you'll see the other one."

"Other what?"

Dr. Gorma looked up the Prince Consort and smiled. "The other little peanut."

Allura clasped her hand over her mouth and gasped.

Keith continued to look confused. "What?"

Dr. Gorma moved the wand again. "This right here? Baby number one. And over here? Baby number two. You're having twins, Captain."

"Twins?" He repeated slowly. "There's two in there?"

"There sure are."

Allura giggled. "We're having twins?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I knew they ran in the family, but I never thought we'd be having twins." She glanced up at her husband and saw his look of utter disbelief. "Keith?"

"Um." He cleared his throat and shifted his gaze from the intrascan's monitor to the doctor's face. "Uh, two…two babies?"

"Yes."

"What does this mean for Allura? Will this be too much for her? Should she stop working?"

"I can't stop working," she said sternly.

"If it's too much for you, you will."

"Captain," Dr. Gorma spoke up. "The Queen is in great health, her pregnancy with the Princess went smoothly, I see no reason why this will be any different."

Allura nodded. "Thank you."

"Now, with that being said," Dr. Gorma continued. "We will be taking special precautions. All multiple births are considered high-risk pregnancies and I would strongly recommend bringing in a specialist, I can find one for you. You will need to take it easy, avoid stress, I will want to see you regularly, and I will do more intrascan tests." He stood up and slid his stool over toward Keith. "Captain, you look a little peaked, have a seat."

Keith waved him off. "I'm fine. Just a little surprised."

"Sit down, Keith," Allura said.

He slowly sank down onto the stool, still holding his wife's hand. "We're going to have a two year old and two newborn babies."

Dr. Gorma continued his examination and measured the babies. "Your Highness, I would put you at eight weeks. I will warn you that with twins, you will start showing earlier than you did with the Princess, so you won't be able to keep it a secret for long."

"I'd still like to wait until my second trimester to announce it. I'll have to get some baggy sweaters."

Dr. Gorma glanced at Keith who hadn't spoken through the rest of the exam. "Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm fine. Just…two babies at once." Keith remembered back to Cady's newborn days. The sleepless nights, how exhausted the two of them were, how it had been so much more work than he ever imagined. And now they were going to have two newborns and a toddler.

Allura giggled and tried to cover it with a cough.

"You think this is funny?" Keith asked her.

"I think its funny that the leader of the Voltron Force is intimidated by two babies."

"And a toddler," he added weakly.

Dr. Gorma gave Allura some wipes to clean the gel off her stomach. "I'll give you two a moment," he said before leaving the room.

Keith watched as Allura cleaned herself up and lowered her sweater before turning to sit on the edge of the table, facing him. "Keith?"

"What?"

"You're worrying me."

He flashed her an unconvincing smile. "There is nothing to worry about."

"We can do this."

"I know. I was just…surprised."

"Me too. I had no idea."

He took both of her hands in his. "We can do this. We will do this. We're awesome like that."

She smiled up at him. "We wanted a big family."

"Yes, just…you know, spaced out a bit more."

"Well, you have about seven months to get ready for them."

"Seven months? Cady won't even be 2 by then."

"Twins usually come early, so you won't even have seven full months."

Keith groaned. "We're never going to sleep again."

Laughing, Allura pulled her hands from his and locked them behind his neck. "You should have thought of that before knocking me up."

"I think it's safe to say we won't be having another baby for a very, very, very long time."

"What if we have more sets of twins?"

"Let's, uh, let's take this one pregnancy at a time, okay?"

"Honey?"

Keith noticed her sudden serious tone and met her eyes. "This is really great news, Allura. I was just a bit overwhelmed when I first heard."

"We knew this might happen."

"Yes we did. And the more I think about it, the more it sinks in, the more excited I am."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

He lowered his forehead to hers. "Really."

"Can we go tell everyone now?" Allura whispered. "I really want to tell someone."

"Wanna call my Mom?"

"Yes, I do." She stepped out of his embrace. "But first you need to get some color in your face and stop looking so terrified."

"I'm not _terrified…"_

"You look terrified."

Keith ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'd say 'overwhelmed' is the word we're looking for."

Allura took his hand and headed for the door. "Well, sweetie, get over it. We've got a planet to run and three kids to raise."

**Present Day…**

"I wasn't that bad," Keith mumbled.

Allura laughed. "Sweetheart, I thought you were going to pass out. I had a mental image of the big, tough leader of the Voltron Force sprawled across the floor."

"It was a shock. I think I handled it well. And we learned our lesson, it took almost four years before we made Tess."

"You came around and you were amazing with the babies. Once the shock wears off, Griffin will be a terrific dad."

"I know." Keith wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "I had just hoped Gideon and Declan would be the ones to have twins. They deserve it."

Allura giggled and rested her head against his shoulder. "Twins are not a curse."

"Maybe it'll be easier for Tess with girls."

"Oh, honey." Allura leaned back and looked up at him. "There is _nothing_ easier about raising girls. You know that."

"True. The hard part for them will be in about sixteen years."

"Come in!" Allura called when there was a sharp knock on her office door.

"Twins!" Cady exclaimed, storming into the room. "Tess is having two girls!"

"Yes, she…"

"We have to start planning the shower!"

"And on that note, I will take my leave," Keith said.

"You don't want to help?"

He stopped beside his daughter. "You can do the planning and send me the bill, Cady Bear."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that."

Keith took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, but you'll always be my Cady Bear."

Cady looked at her mother, her eyebrows raised in question, as her father left the room.

"He's feeling a little sentimental," Allura explained, crossing to slip her arm through her daughters. "Come on, let's email Paige, I have a feeling she's already planning something. Between the three of us we'll plan the baby shower to end all baby showers."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just because I can't help but flesh out the families a bit more and because, be honest, you want to know ;-)

Griff and Tess's twins are born on March 17th (of course), Fiona Rose and Madison Allura. They're a happy family of four until nine years later they are surprised with the arrival of Alec Flynn.


End file.
